


It's Only Forever: A Kakuriyo No Yadomeshi and Labyrinth Crossover

by OutsiderGirl23



Category: Labyrinth (1986), かくりよの宿飯 | Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi | Kakuriyo: Bed & Breakfast for Spirits (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Labyrinth Fusion, Kakuriyo no yadomeshi, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutsiderGirl23/pseuds/OutsiderGirl23
Summary: When the Master Inkepeer ask Aoi about her least favorite food, he's surprise to learn the answer. What the master doesn't know is that way before him, another magical being tried to steal Aoi's heart....*Basically a retelling of Labyrinth, except Aoi is Sarah in this story*
Relationships: Oodanna/Tsubaki Aoi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm OutsiderGirl23. I usually write in Wattpad, however I wanted to expand this story into other fanfic websites. I been wanted to write this for a while since I've been getting into Kakuriyo No Yadomeshi and Labyrinth, and I highly recommend watching them. All characters belong to their original creators. Now to begin our tale of wonder and Imagination

Chapter 1: Aoi's Least Favorite Food 

Sighing, Aoi just barely finished cleaning Moonflower. It was an exhausting, but rewarding day. Her new dish was a hit and because of this the restaurant was full. She was close to paying the Master's debt. As soon as that came to her mind however, she couldn't help but feel sad. The hidden realm became a home to her, more than the apparent realm ever did. It was a better place than....

"Aoi" A voice called out her name.

Aoi jumped a little and turned around. It was The Master.

"I'm sorry Aoi, I didn't mean to frightened you" The Master apologized.

"It's Okay. What are you doing here, Master? Aoi asked.

"I just wanted to see you. I heard Moonflower had a full house tonight." The Master answered.

"Yeah, the new dish that I made was a hit." Aoi smiled. 

"And you're close to paying you're grandfather's debt." Odanna said so sadly. 

"Yes" Aoi looked down at the floor, the feeling of sadness resurfacing. 

"Does that mean you're going to leave Tenjin-Ya after paying the debt? The Master asked. 

"Oh No. Tenjin-Ya has become like a home to me. I can't imagine being anywhere else." Aoi replied. 

"That's good. Even if you don't marry me I still would want you live at Tenjin-Ya." The Master confessed wholeheartedly.

Aoi smiled at him. It's time like these that Aoi would think of how kind the Ogre God is. Despite on how they started out, he treated her a lot better than Him.

"Well Master since you're here, do you want me to make you something? Aoi asked.

The Ogre God smiled.

"I wouldn't mind a bento."

"Okay coming right up." 

Aoi went behind the counter and started making the bento. The Master sat right in front of her and looked at Aoi while she was cooking. Aoi seems to love all food and cooking. I wondered if she has a least favorite food? The Ogre God wondered. 

"Aoi, do you have a least favorite food? The Master asked.

Aoi face scrunched up a bit. 

"Peaches." 

The Master looked surprised. Peaches? Out of all the food to dislike, why peaches?

"Any particular reason why? The Master Inkepeer asked.

Aoi finished making the bento and pushed it front of the Master's face. 

"Well here's you're bento. Oh my will you look at the time, it's very late and I'm tired." Aoi began to shove the Master to the door. The Master noticed how Aoi was shaking. 

"Aoi, I...

"Goodnight, Master." Aoi slid the door shut fast before he can finished his sentence. 

That was odd, The Master thought.

Aoi sighed and lean back against the door. She put her hand in her chest and felt her heart beating rapidly. 

I don't want to remember that place or him.

***  
The Master came back to Tenjin-Ya and in front of the inn Ginji was there.

"Welcome Back, Master. How was you're visit with Aoi? Ginji asked.

"It was a little strange." The Master confessed.

Ginji's face looked puzzled.  
"How, So?

The Odanna sighed and began to explain what happened at Moonflower.

"Peaches? Ginji asked in surprised.

The Master nodded.  
"And after I asked why, she shoved the bento in front of my face and hurriedly showed me to the door."

"Why would Aoi hate peaches? Ginji wondered. 

"I don't know. From the way she showed me to the door, it seems like she's dodging the answer." The Ogre God guessed.

The both of them stood there in silence wondering why Aoi behaved so strangely and why she hated Peaches.

***  
Four Years Ago

15 year old Aoi was in the park in a medieval dress. She didn't noticed the Owl staring at her from the lampost. 

"Give me the child." Aoi began.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours... and my kingdom as great...."

Aoi began to lose focus.

"My kingdom as great... DAMN!!! 

She pulled out the book she had on her sleeve. It was called The Labyrinth and it was Aoi's favorite story. 

"I always forget that line." Aoi sighed in frustration. No matter how many timed she recited her favorite monologue, she always forget the last line. 

She raised the book to read it and read the lines outloud.

"You have no power over me." 

She heard little claps and turned around and smiled at her little audience. 

"You were really great Aoi." Chibi cheered. 

"Yeah, but I always forget that last line." Aoi sighed in disappointment. There was no one else to see her talk to Chibi. She was glad since most humans aren't able to see ayakashi and she can freely speak to Chibi without worrying what others might think. Or so she thought. 

"Don't worry Aoi, I bet if you practice more you'll eventually remember you're lines." Chibi reassured her.

Aoi opened her mouth to say something when she heard her Grandfather yelled her name.

"AOI!!!!!

Aoi looked at her grandfather who waved at her to come.

Aoi looked at her watch and realized she was almost late to babysit baby Takashi. 

She waved back Chibi and said her goodbye, not noticing the owl following her.

"Sorry, Grandpa." Aoi apologized when she catched up to her Grandfather and began to walk towards the car. 

Shiro chukled.

"It's alright. You seem to be enjoying yourself." 

"Oh Grandpa, I really love the book you gave me." Aoi smiled at him. 

Shiro smiled back at Aoi. He found the book at the park and after reading it himself, he thought Aoi would enjoy the book since she seems to love fairy tales a lot. Ever since he can remember, Aoi had always loved fairytales since she was a little girl. It was the second thing she enjoyed after cooking.

"We better hurry if we want to get to the Sakamoto's in time." Shiro said as he and Aoi got into the car. 

Aoi took her dress off. Underneath her dress she was wearing a snowy blouse with an ivory waistcoat over it, and blue denim jeans. 

During the drive it began to rain.

"Oh, It's not fair." Aoi sighed.

Shiro chuckled. Whenever something happens to Aoi that she doesn't like she always seems to utter those words.

Finally, they made it to the Sakamoto's and Aoi began to ran in front of the house. Shiro left without saying hi because the Sakamoto's didn't particularly liked Shiro. However they did liked Aoi, and she would babysit their son whenever she can. They thought Aoi was a good and responsible girl, nothing like her grandfather.

Aoi knocked on the door and Mrs. Sakamoto greeted her.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being late." Aoi apologized.

"Oh it's alright." Mrs. Sakomoto reassured her.

"Now the number is in the fridge and Takashi it's already fast asleep. However if he wakes up, his bottle is in the kitchen counter." 

Aoi nodded and soon Mr. Sakomoto came in.

"Oh, Aoi we we're both so worried, we thought you wouldn't make it because of the rain."

"I apologize for being late." Aoi began to apologize again. 

"Oh it's alright, Aoi." Mr. Sakomoto smiled at her reassuringly. 

"Now me and Sakura won't be back until midnight, so be careful and call us if anything happens." 

Aoi nodded and waved Mr. and Mrs. Sakomoto goodbye as they walked out the door.

All by herself, Aoi sighed. 

Well it's just me and Takashi all by ourselves tonight. Aoi thought.

What can go wrong?

Hi guys. I know it's been a long time since I written anything, and lately I've been getting into Kakuriyo No Yadomeshi and Labyrinth. I thought this would be a fun thing to write. Hopefully I can post chapter two as soon as I can. But for now I hope u like this chapter and I apologize for any mistakes. Until then.....

Stay Gold :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Goblin King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see the Goblin King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make a few tweaks with the story, since I don't see Aoi wishing away Takashi the way Sarah did in the movie.

Chapter 2: The Goblin King

Aoi woke up with a jolt. Since the first time she's been in the Hidden Realm, Aoi had the same nightmare where she was back in the labyrinth, and her dream always ended when she comes face to face with the Goblin King.

Chibi looked at Aoi with concerned.

"Did you had that nightmare, again Aoi?

Aoi nodded. Chibi was the only one who knew about Aoi's journey to the Underground. She never even told her grandfather what happened that night four years ago. Before that night, Aoi was quite imaginative and had dreams of becoming an actress. After that night, however, Aoi got rid of all her fairytale stuff from her room. She put her focus on cooking and becoming a practical adult. She told Chibi about her adventure the day after she rescued Takashi. She didn't regret saving Takashi, and her adventure wasn't that bad, as she made some new friends, although she hasn't seen them since she started living in the Hidden Realm.

I wonder how they're doing? Aoi thought.

Besises her grandfather and Chibi, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus we're the only friends she had in the Apparent realm. They visit everytime her grandfather was gone, telling her stories about what was going on in the Goblin City and she would cook them delicious food. The trio would avoid the subject of Jareth, since they didn't want to cause Aoi distress.

Aoi got up and decided to go take a bath. When she step out she was in awe. Autumn was Aoi's favorite season, and the Hidden Realm realm looked even more beautiful.

"I'll be back Chibi, please look after Moonflower while I'm gone." Aoi instructed to Chibi.

"Yes, Ma'am" Chibi saluted.

As soon as Aoi left, the Master came in.

"Did Aoi just left?" The Master asked.

"Yeah, she went to take a bath." Chibi answered.

The Master went and sat at the counter where Chibi is eating a cucumber.

"Chibi, how long have you known Aoi? The Master asked.

"Oh, I've been knowing her for five years." Chibi answered.

"And what was she like in the Apparent Realm?

"Well Aoi is still kind and headstrong. However, she didn't always wanted to be a cook" Chibi confessed.

"Really? The Master was surprised.

"Yes. She use to wanted to be an actress, and she would always rehearse her plays at the park and I would always watch" Chibi grinned at the memories.

The Master grins and tried to imagine Aoi reciting lines in a park. I wonder what made her change her mind? He wondered.

"Good morning Master" A voice greeted him.

He turned around and saw Aoi smiling at him.

She's so beautiful, he thought.

"And a good morning to you too, Aoi." The Ogre God smiled back.

"What are you doing here so early? Aoi asked.

"Well since is your day off, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Apparent Realm with me today?

"What For? Aoi tilted her head with curiosity.

"Well I thought you could use a break since you been working so hard."

Aoi thought about it for a moment.

"If we do, can we go to my old house?

"Whatever For? The Master looked puzzled.

"I want to bring some stuff back to the Hidden Realm with me."

"Whatever my bride wants." The Ogre God smiled. They both went their separate ways to prepare for their trip, not knowing a certain somebody is waiting for Aoi.

***  
*Apparent Realm*

Aoi tried to hold back her laughter as she look at the human forms of The Ogre God and Ginji. Ginji joined them on their trip, as well as Chibi.

The Master looked at Aoi with an amused grin.

"Something funny, Aoi"

"I'm sorry, I'm just use to you're original forms" Aoi wiped the tears from her eyes due to her laughter.

"It's been such a long time since I came to Apparent Realm." Ginji sighed.

"So much has changed"

"Indeed, the Apparent Realm changes rapidly compared to the Hidden Realm" The Master agreed.

Aoi looked around her. It was nice to be back in the Apparent Realm. But she couldn't help but feel a little bit on edge.

I should be happy, but I can't help feeling like I'm being watch.

"AOI!!!!!" A familiar voice called her.

The Master and Ginji turned around to look at a 4-year old boy running at full speed at Aoi.

Aoi smiled and extended her arms to hug the boy. She spun him and laughed.

The Ogre God smiled as he feels a sense a warmth in his chest.

The boy pouted at Aoi when she put him down.

"Where have you been? I missed you a lot."

"Oh I'm sorry. I moved from my house a few months ago. It was all very sudden" Aoi console the boy.

"You moved away" the boy looked like he was about to cry.

"Don't worry Takashi, I can visit you if my boss let me" Aoi glance back to the Ogre God.

"Don't worry little one, Aoi can visit you anytime she wants."

Takashi stared at the Master then back at Aoi again.

"Is he you're boyfriend?

"Well..... Um....."  
Aoi began to stumble her words, trying to explain her situation while the Master just stood there blushing. Chibi and Ginji tried to hold back their laughter.

"Takashi" a stern voice scolded the boy.

The boy turned around, looking a bit frightened by his mother.

The mother looked at Aoi apologetic.

"Oh I'm so sorry Aoi. We haven't seen you in such a long time, he started to worry if he'll ever see you again."

"It's fine, Mrs. Sakomoto."

Mrs. Sakamoto turned to both the Master and Ginji.

"Are you both Aoi's friends? Oh my you're both quite handsome."

Aoi just stood there, a little embarrassed and red. The Ogre God and Ginji both just smiled at the woman.

"Yes we are Aoi's friends, although I hope to be much more in the future." The Ogre God grin.

Aoi's face turned even more red.

"Well, it's been nice seeing you Mrs. Sakomoto, I'll try to visit as much as I can"

Aoi waves them goodbye, however as she and her companions were about to leave, Mrs. Sakomoto stops her.

"Oh dear I almost forgot. I few months back, I went to your house to check on you and I meet this very strange man."

Aoi and her companions stop for a moment, Aoi a little more concerned.

"What man?

"Well he looked American or European. Wild blonde hair and strange mismatch blue eyes."

The Master and Ginji noticed Aoi stiffened a bit.

Aoi composed herself "It's probably somebody my grandfather knew."

"Probably, although he left abruptly when I told him you didn't live there anymore. Come along, Takashi."

Mrs. Sakomoto takes Takashi by his hand and as she and Takashi were walking away, Takashi waves them goodbye "Bye Aoi, Bye Aoi's Friends."

Aoi and her friends waved back and smile as they saw little Takashi leave with his mother.

"He's a very nice boy, Aoi, how long have you known him." Ginji asked as they were headed towards Aoi's old house.

"Ever since he was a baby. I use to babysit him a lot until I went to college."

Finally they arrived at their destination, and as they enter Aoi couldn't help feeling unease.

I should feel safe. I have the Master and Ginji with me, so why am I feeling this way

The Master notices the distress on his bride face. Before he could ask what was wrong Ginji voiced interrupted him.

"Oh wow, Aoi, you have a lot of vinyl records."

Aoi and The Master turned to Ginji as he was in awed with the vinyl collections.

"Me and Grandpa loved to listen to music whenever we cook. That's actually one of the stuff I wanted to bring back to the Hidden Realm since I miss listening to music from the Apparent Realm."

Aoi began to look through the collection when she shriek with excitement.

"Oh I miss listening to him."

She pulled out David Bowie's Let's Dance vinyl.

"I didn't know you were a fan of Bowie." The Ogre God grin.

"Grandpa introduced me to him when I was younger. He's one of my favorite artists."

"He was a really good entertainer. That concert was great." Ginji smiled at the memory.

Aoi turned around in shock.

"You went to a David Bowie's concert?

"Ginji and I were curios about some entertainers. David Bowie was one of the first concert we went since he is also our favorite artist." The Master confirmed.

"Lucky" Aoi muttered under her breath.

As they finish looking through the vinyls and deciding which to take, Aoi remembers the pictures she has in her old room.

"Oh I forgot about my photo album."

"Will go get them for you if you want? The Master asked.

"Actually Master I wanted to ask you and Ginji to take my bicycle from outside. I want to ride it when we go to the park."

The Master nodded and he and Ginji go outside.

Aoi and Chibi goes to her old room, and takes out the photo album from her closet.

Aoi starts to go through it, and laughs at the memories she shared with her grandfather.

"Wow, you were really cute when you were little Aoi." Chibi complimented.

"Thanks Chibi." Aoi was in the last few pages of her photo album, which contain pictures of her and her labyrinth trio.

As she looked through them tears fell from her eyes. She really did miss them. I wish I can see them.

As soon as that thought came to her, she heard three voices from her mirror.

"Aoi"

"My Lady"

"AOI"

She looked at her mirror and saw Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo staring back at her.

"Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo. I'm glad to see you guys." Aoi began to walk toward her mirror, but stop when she noticed the concern looks they had on their faces.

"Aoi you have to go now." Hoggle insisted.

"Aoi danger." Ludo agreed.

"Please my lady. He's coming for you." Sir Didymus warned her.

As she started to comprehend the situation, the room began to shake. The pendant around her neck started to glow, and in just a second both The Master and Ginji were there.

"Aoi, what's going on? The Master asked with concern.

Aoi came towards the Master and put her arms around him. Aoi was shaking with fear "We have to leave now."

"I don't think so precious." A dreaded familiar voice warn her.

Suddenly Aoi was started to get suck in by the mirror. She tries to reach out for The Master and Ginji, but her efforts were in vain.

"MASTER!!!!!! GINJI!!!!!!"

"AOI!!!!!!" both the Master and Ginji tried to grab Aoi, but they were too late. Aoi was already pulled into the mirror, leaving The Master and Ginji alone in her room.

***  
Four years ago

Aoi was just finishing her book, when she heard Takashi crying loudly upstairs. She picked up the bottle and went upstairs to check on Takahashi.

As she turn on the lights she notices Takashi leaning on his crib, crying over his drop teddy bear.

"Oh, there, there, Takashi." Aoi picks up the teddy bear and gives it to Takahashi. But even when the bear back at the possession of the baby, he still didn't stop crying.

Aoi picked him up and gave him the bottle, but even after finishing the bottle, Takashi still wouldn't stop crying.

Aoi was at her wits end when she had an idea.

"Do you want me to tell you a story, Takashi."

The baby almost immediately stop crying at hearing Aoi's suggestion, letting out a few sniffles. Aoi put the baby back in the crib as she begins to tell her story.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl who's stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and he wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her she called on the goblins for help."

What Aoi didn't know is by telling the story, she would catch the ears and attention of the goblins from the Underground.

"Listen" one of them gasp.

"Say your right words the goblins said, and we'll take the baby to the Goblin City, and you will be free." Aoi continued

The goblins were hooked on every word Aoi was saying.

"But the girl knew," Aoi went on, "that the King of the Goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and ever, and turn it into a goblin. And so the girl suffer in silence... until one night when she was tired from a day of housework, and was hurt by the harsh words from her stepmother that she could no longer stand it."

Aoi picked up baby Takashi and raised him above her head.  
Grinning mischievously, Aoi said those curse words she will soon come to regret.

"I wish the goblins will come and take you away right now."

"SHE SAID IT!!!!!" The goblins screamed in pleasure, as they made there way to the Apparent Realm.

As soon the words escaped her lips, the baby suddenly disappeared from her hands.

"TAKASHI!!!! Aoi screamed, looking desperately for the baby.

She noticed the lights were suddenly turned off, and heard the sound goblins laughing around her.

The window burst open, and a white owl flew in and flapped around Aoi. Aoi screamed and raise her arms to protect herself. The flapping suddenly stop, and Aoi turn to where the window was, and saw a man standing there.

He had wild blonde hair and hypnotizing mismatch blue eyes. He wore a black coat, and around his neck he wore a strange medallion.

"Who are you? Aoi gasped.

"Don't you know?" The man smirked at her.

Aoi had a hard time placing him, when she realize the answer.  
"You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King."

"Jareth." He bowed.

"Where's the baby? Aoi demanded.

"You know very well where he is." He chukled at her.

"Please bring him back, please." Aoi pleaded with him.

Jareth frown at Aoi. "Aoi, go downstairs and read your book, and forget about the baby."

"I can't."

Jareth sigh at the girl, and raise his hand to form a crystal.

"I've brought you a gift." Jareth said, and holds out the crystal for Aoi to take.

"What is it? Aoi didn't have time for this, although she couldn't deny the crystal was tempting.

"A crystal, nothing more." Jareth begins to spun the crystal around his fingers.

"But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby." Jareth stops juggling the crystal and once again offers it to Aoi.

"Do you want it?

Aoi only stares at the crystal, feeling tempted to take it.

"Then forget the baby." As soon as Jareth said those words, Aoi's senses kicks in.

"I can't. It's isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do, but I need Takashi back. The poor thing must be so scare."

"Aoi." Jareth had lost his patience with the girl. He turns his crystal into a snake and warns her.

"Don't defy me."

He throws the snake at Aoi, wrapping around her neck. Aoi screams, and desperately pulls it off of her. When it hits the floor, the snake turns into a scarf, revealing a goblin underneath it. The goblin snarls at Aoi, while the others wickedly laugh at her.

"You're no match for me, Aoi." Jareth wickedly smirks at her.

"But I need to have Takashi back."

Giving up, Jareth points out the window.

"He's there, at my castle."

Aoi looks out and notices a huge castle surrounded by a labyrinth.

"Is that the castle beyond the Goblin City? Aoi turns around and notice that they aren't in Takahashi's room anymore.

"Turn back, Aoi. Turn back before it's too late." The Goblin King warns her.

"I can't. Can you understand that I just can't? Aoi tries to reason with him.

"What a pity." Jareth smirks at the girl as she looks back at the labyrinth.

"It doesn’t look that far." Aoi tries to reassure herself.

"It's further than you think." The goblin king whisper in her ear, making her jump a bit.

"Time is short." He points back at a tree, where a clock appears. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth, before little Takashi becomes one of us, forever." Jareth begins to disappear as he gives Aoi his instructions.

"Such a pity." Those were the last words she heard, before Jareth vanished completely.

"The labyrinth." Aoi looked back at the labyrinth, feeling scared, but she knows that she needs to do this for Takashi, and his parents.

"It doesn’t look that hard." Aoi tries to encourage herself with what little courage she had within her.

"Well, come on feet." And with that, Aoi begins her journey to the labyrinth.


	3. Chapter 3: Into The Labyrinth

Chapter 3: Into The Labyrinth

As Aoi slides down the hill to the front of the labyrinth, she notice a little person.... taking care of his business into a pond. Aoi stood there awkwardly, before she muster the courage to get his attention.

"Excuse Me."

"Oh, excuse me." He he zips his zipper up to turn to look at Aoi. 

"Oh, It's you." He huffed in annoyance.

"I have to get to this labyrinth, can you help me?

The little creature dismisses her and picks up the spray gun that was next to him. 

Just then a fairy flew in, leaving Aoi in awe.

"How sweet."

However, her excitement ended when the little creature spray the fairy with his gun.

"Fifty-seven."

The fairy gasped and drop to the ground.

"How could you? Aoi gasped in shock and went to pick up the fairy.

"You monster... OWW!!!

Aoi drop the fairy due to the shock of getting bitten by it.

"It bit me."

"Well, what did you expect for fairies to do? The little creature chuckled at her.

"I thought they did nice things. Like granting wishes." Aoi frowned.

"Ha! Shows what you know then, don't it" He chortled. The little creature continue to spray more fairies, as Aoi stood there looking horrified of his actions.

"You're horrible." 

"No I ain't. I'm Hoggle. And who are you? He asked.

"Aoi" 

"That's what I thought" Hoggle shrugged his shoulders and continue spraying more fairies. 

"Do you know where the door to the labyrinth? Aoi asked.

"Maybe."

"Well where is it?

Hoggle ignores her and keeps on spraying more fairies. 

"I said where is it?

"Where is what? Hoggle mocks her. 

"It's hopeless asking you anything" Aoi was beginning to lose her patience with Hoggle.

"Not if you ask the right questions." Hoggle declared.

"How do I get into the labyrinth? 

"Ahh." Hoggle sighs and turns around, satisfied with the question. 

"Now that's more like it. You get in there." Hoggle points to the gates of the labyrinth. 

Aoi looks to where he was pointing. She could have sworn that there was nothing there before. However, she didn't had time to hesitate. 

"You are really going in there, are you? Hoggle asked, sounding almost a little concerned.

"I'm afraid I have to." Aoi confessed. 

Aoi steps inside, looking at the walls and two straight paths. 

"Cozy, isn't it? 

Aoi jumped a bit when she realize it was just Hoggle and he begin to laugh again. 

"Now, would you go left, or right? Hoggle asked, signaling both directions. 

Aoi looked at both direction, trying to decide which way to go.

"They both look the same." 

"Well your not gonna get very far." Hoggle remark.

"Which way would you go? Aoi asks, hoping his answer would help her. 

"Me? I wouldn't go either way." Hoggle confess. 

"It's that all the help your gonna be you can just leave." Aoi said in annoyance. 

"You know your problem. You take too many things for granted." Hoggle furiously declare.

"Take this labyrinth. Even if you get to the center you'll never get out."

"That's your opinion" Aoi begins to walk to right side of the labyrinth. 

"Well, it's al lot better than yours." Hoggle says as he begins to leave. 

Aoi turns to half-heartedly thank him.

"Thanks for nothing, Hogwart."

"OH!!! IT'S HOGGLE, AND DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!! Hoggle snaps at the girl for mistaking his name. 

Hoggle leaves, muttering under his breathe, and the doors shut behind him. 

Aoi took a deep breath, and continues on her path, not noticing the plants with eyes staring at her. 

She keeps on walking, hoping to find another path. 

And she walk... And walk... And walk. 

Aoi begans to run, hoping to find a path. 

Out of frustration, she screams and hits the wall. She sits down, feeling the urge to cry. 

"Ello." 

Aoi turns to the source of the voice to find.... a worm?

"Did you just say hello?

"No I said 'Ello', but that's close enough." The worm said, confirming Aoi suspicious that it spoked. 

"You're a worm aren't you?

"Yeah, that's right." The worm agreed.

"You don't by any chance know the way through this labyrinth, do you? Aoi was hoping this worm would be a lot more helpful than the gnome. 

"Who me? No, I'm just a worm." The worm shook his head. 

"Oh." Aoi sighs in disappointment.

"Come inside and meet the missus." 

"No thank you." Aoi politely decline. 

"I have to solve this labyrinth, but there aren't any turns or openings, it just goes on and on." 

"Well you ain't looking right, it's full of openings, it's just you ain't seen them." 

"Well, where are they?

"There's one just across there. Right in front of ya." The worm shook his head across the wall where Aoi was. 

"No there isn't." Aoi said.

"Come inside, and have a nice cup of tea? The worm insisted. 

"But... There isn't an opening." Aoi inisted.

The worm just chuckle at her comment. 

"Of course there is. You try walking through it, you'll see what I mean." 

Aoi gets up, but is hesitant to walk through the wall.

"Go on, Go on." The worm encourages her. 

"But it's just wall, there's no way through." Aoi insisted.

"Things aren't always what they seem in this place. So you can't take anything for granted." The worm advice her.

Aoi looks at the wall in front of her, and hesitantly begins to walk toward it. To her surprise, Aoi was delighted to realize that she can actually walk through it. And she saw other passages that might help get her through the labyrinth. 

"Thank you, that was very helpful." Aoi was about to go to the left when she was interrupted by the worms voice.

"Don't go that way. Never go that way" 

"Oh. Thanks." Aoi smiled at the worm, and went to the opposite direction.

"If she kept on going that way, she'd would have gone straight to that castle." The worm sigh in relief. 

As Aoi ventures more in the labyrinth she saw way ahead the Goblin King castle. She swore she could her poor baby Takashi crying. 

"Don't worry Takashi. I'm on my way." 

***  
Present Time

"AOI!!!!!! The Master tried to get into the mirror, but his efforts were in vain.

Ginji was confused to what had just happened, and can now only watch as his Master was desperately trying to get in the mirror to save his friend.

"Who was that? 

"I don't know, but whoever he is, he's going to regret taking Aoi." The Master slammed his fists into the mirror, being careful not to break it. If there was a chance of rescuing Aoi, he wasn't just going to break the only source that could get to her. 

The Ogre God was beginning to feel guilt for not being there for his bride when he needed her. 

Ginji senses this and put a hand in his shoulder to try to calm him down.

"It's not your fault, Master. We will find her." 

The Ogre God took a deep breath to try calm himself.

Ginji was about to say something when both he and the Master heard something from the mirror.

"Hey, you two."

They both looked in the mirror and swore that they saw a dwarf.

"Yes, you two. Step into the mirror if you want to help Aoi." The dwarf insisted. 

The Ogre God and Kitsune looked at each other, before they hesitantly step into the mirror. Luckily, they were able to get in, but they were falling from the sky. Being Ayakashi however, they were able to land comfortably as they could in the ground. They looked around, and they noticed a huge labyrinth in front of them. And in front of the labyrinth, there was the dwarf from the mirror, only this time he wasn't alone. With him there was a small fox on a dog and gigantic beast.

"Ya ain't humans, are ya?." The dwarf asked.

"We aren't." The Ogre God confirmed.

"May thoust ask what you are." The little fox asked. 

"We're ayakashi." Ginji answered him. 

"Ayakashi?" The beast repeated.

Both the Master and Ginji nodded at the beast.

"Then thoust can help us rescue lady Aoi? The fox insisted. 

The Master and Ginji turn to the fox. 

"You know Aoi? The Master asked.

"We been knowing her four years now." The dwarf answered.

"You mean Aoi has been here before? Ginji asked. 

The trio nodded, and the dwarf explained. 

"The first time Aoi was here, she rescued a baby from being turn into a goblin by that rascal King Jareth."

"King Jareth? The Master asked.

"Yes. Jareth it's the ruler of the Goblin Kingdom, and has been obsessed with Aoi ever since she beat the labyrinth." The fox chimed in. 

"Hasn't there been other champions besides Aoi?." Ginji inquired.

The trio shook there heads. 

"Actually, Aoi it's the only human that has ever beat the labyrinth. That rat Jareth wasn't too happy about that." Hoggle declared.

The Master and Ginji turned to look at each other. They had always knew Aoi was a very resilient girl, but they never knew how much tough she truly was. 

"But how was that Goblin King able to kidnapped Aoi?" The Master asked, clinching his fists.

"Well after she won, we were able to see Lady Aoi anytime we wanted, without the acknowledgement of the king." Sir Didymus declared.

"However, after our last visit with Aoi, that rat found out and he was able to find a way to bring her back here." Hoggle sighed in disappointment.

"Aoi, danger." The beast wailed out and started to cry.

The little fox and dwarf began to comfort the beast. 

"Don't worry brother. Will rescue lady Aoi, if these gentleman can help us? The fox turn to the Ogre God and Kitsune.

"Don't worry. I have a score to settle with your Goblin King for taking my bride." The Master said.

"YOUR BRIDE!!!! The Trio hollered. 

"That's a long story. But right now we need to rescue Aoi." Ginji suggested.

"Well then. May I suggest entering here." The dwarf gesture to the front gates of the labyrinth.

"Sir Hoggle will lead us the way. Besides the Goblin King himself, Hoggle knows the way through the labyrinth." Sir Didymus noted.

"Normally I wouldn't dare go to this damn place, but right now Aoi is in danger, and I feel a lot more safer knowing you two are here to help us." Hoggle confess.

"Save Aoi." The beast cried out.

As The Master Ogre God and Ginji follow the trio through the beginning of the labyrinth, unbeknownst to them the Goblin King has been watching them through his crystal. He intensely stares at the Ogre God, forming an amused smirk on his face. 

"So this must be my Aoi supposed fiancée. Well I'll take care of him later. At the moment, my precious it's about to wake up. And I been waiting for this encounter for a such long time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. On the next chapter, Aoi and Jareth are finally going to meet again after four years. And he's not to please to learn about Aoi's "fiancée". I hope you all stay healthy and sane during these times, but for now.....
> 
> Stay Gold.


End file.
